Leah Clearwater
Leah Clearwater – jedyna znana kobieta wilkołak. Starsza siostra Setha, córka Harry'ego i Sue Clearwaterów, kuzynka Emily Young, była dziewczyna Sama Uley'a. Leah bardzo cierpi po zerwaniu z Samem, ale jednak cieszy się z jego szczęścia. Na początek była w watasze Sama (Uleyowie), ale później dołączyła do watahy Jacoba (watahy Jacoba). W wizji Alice oddała życie za Esme Cullen. Historia W trzeciej klasie liceum Leah zaczęła się spotykać z Samem Uleyem. Zakochała się w nim i przez trzy lata byli razem. Kiedy była w trzeciej klasie, jej życie uległo gwałtownej zmianie - Sam nagle zniknął. Szukała go policja oraz straż leśna, ale nie udało im się go odnaleźć. Dwa tygodnie później Sam nagle się odnalazł. Nie wyjaśnił swojej nieobecności i od tamtej pory był nie do poznania. Leah wiedziała, że w jego życiu wydarzyło się coś ważnego, o czym nie chce jej powiedzieć, ale nie umiała się domyślić, co by to mogło być. Próbowała dać mu trochę czasu, by spokojnie rozwiązał swój problem; przez cały ten czas kochała go i wspierała. Niedługo potem przyjechała do La Push dalsza kuzynka Lei, Emily Young. Od zawsze bardzo się przyjaźniły - były jak siostry - i Emily często odwiedzała Leę. Emily już wcześnie kilkakrotnie spotkała Sama, ale tym razem, kiedy Sam przyszedł zobaczyć się z Leą, ujrzał Emily pierwszy raz od swojego zniknięcia. Leah była zdziwiona jego dziwnym zachowaniem. Bardzo szybko wyszedł, ale jeszcze tej nocy wrócił i zerwał z nią. Widziała, że Sam jest zdruzgotany, ale nie miała pojęcia, co spowodowało w nim taką zmianę. Zrozumiała nieco więcej, kiedy lekko wystraszona Emily powiedziała jej, że Sam ją prześladuje. Leah do tej pory wolała nie myśleć o najgorszym, ponieważ zdawała sobie sprawę, że z Samem dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego, ale teraz nie mogła go już dłużej tłumaczyć. Wściekła się. Emily wspierała ją, a Leah przez cały czas liczyła, że kuzynka po prostu odrzuci zaloty Sama. Leah zauważyła jednak, że Emily spędza z Samem coraz więcej czasu, chociaż pozornie nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Później dotarła do niej wieść, że Emily zaatakował niedźwiedź, a Sam nie może dojść do siebie po tym wypadku. Na początku martwiła się głównie stanem zdrowia Emily. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że Sam i Emily są parą, i współczucie Lei zamieniło się w gorycz. W głębi duszy czuła nawet, że Emily spotkał zasłużony los. Od tamtej pory Leah unikała towarzystwa Emily i Sama. Emily prosiła ją o wybaczenie, ale Leah w ogóle nie chciała z nią rozmawiać. Czas mijał, a Leah gniewała się coraz bardziej, choć nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby ów gniew podsycić. Z byle powodu wpadała we wściekłość; czasami złościła się tab bardzo, że dostawała drgawek. Ta zmiana zaczęła ją martwić i Leah zastanawiała się, czy nie przydałaby jej się porada specjalisty lub jakieś lekarstwa. Zanim zdążyła się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, doświadczyła pierwszej przemiany. Kłóciła się właśnie z matką o te częste huśtawki nastrojów; do rozmowy wtrącił się ojciec, stając po stronie matki. Leah była tak wściekła, że zaczęła się cała trząść, po czym w okamgnieniu przeistoczyła się w wilkołaka w małym saloniku Clearwaterów. Nie tknęła przy tym żadnego z rodziców, zniszczyła tylko kanapę. Szok spowodowany przemianą Lei doprowadził u jej ojca do śmiertelnego ataku serca. Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia wilkołaków i spodziewał się, że któregoś dnia ten los może spotkać Setha. Był jednak pewien, że wilkołakami mogą zostać tylko potomkowie płci męskiej, przeoczył więc oznaki zbliżającej się przemiany u Lei. Wstrząśnięty całym zamieszaniem i przepełniony strachem, młodszy brat Lei, Seth, również przemienił się w wilkołaka, choć teoretycznie był na to jeszcze za młody. Następne tygodnie były dla Lei niezwykle trudne. Straciła ojca i obwiniała się o jego śmierć, choć przecież nie zamierzała wyrządzić mu krzywdy. Przyjęło się, że przewodnikiem i nauczycielem młodych wilkołaków jest Sam. To on rozdzielał role w sforze i wyjaśniał nowe zasady postępowania. Niestety, była to ostatnie osoba, z którą Leah miała ochotę się spotkać. Teraz czuła się jeszcze gorzej - odkąd poznała prawdę, nie mogła go już obwiniać o to, co się stało. Nie miała wyboru, musiała wybaczyć jemu i Emily. Kosztowało ją to tak wiele, że wyczerpana emocjonalnie Leah z trudem radziła sobie ze wszystkimi pozostałymi problemami. Zgodziła się wspierać Emily i być jej druhną na ślubie. Starała się nie okazywać, jak bardzo ją to boli, ale jako wilk nie miała szans zachować niczego w tajemnicy. Najciężej jej było znieść właśnie tę konieczność dzielenia się myślami w sforze. Bardzo pragnęła się w kogoś wpoić. Kolejną trudną rzeczą było zrozumienie zmian, jakie zaszły w jej ciele. Szczególnie trapił ją fakt, że przestała miesiączkować, i dręczyła się tym, co to oznacza dla jej przyszłości. Właściwie jedyne, co jej się podobało w byciu wilkołakiem, to szybkość. Wygląd Leah jest piękna. Ma nieskazitelną, miedzianą karnację, krótkie, lśniące, czarne włosy i długie, gęste rzęsy. W postaci zwierzęcej jest najmniejszym z wilkołaków, lecz zarazem najszybszym. Jej sierść ma szary kolor. Zobacz także *Galeria: Leah Clearwater en:Leah Clearwater Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Beta Kategoria:Mieszkańcy La Push Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Zaćmienie Kategoria:Przed Świtem Kategoria:Clearwaterowie Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Saga Zmierzch Kategoria:Watahy Kategoria:Drugie Życie Bree Tanner